thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Omens, Part II
Omens, Part 2 (also known as Ancient Spirits of Evil) is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by Tab Murphy, it originally aired on July 29, 2011. Story While Lion-O tinkers with the piece of tech that he bought from Jorma, Tygra scolds him for wasting time with useless junk and for freeing the Lizards just a day before. Lion-O stands by his decision, further upsetting Tygra. Suddenly a massive Lizard Army armed with various kinds of advanced weapons attack the kingdom of Thundera. Claudus, Tygra and the other Thunderian Soldiers try their best to repel the attack but are overwhelmed with bombs, missiles and gigantic mecha robots. Grune then reveals that he is in fact behind the siege and that he has joined forces with the Lizards. At that time, the massive crystalline stone that he had brought with him is revealed to be a Trojan horse. It opens up and out come Slithe and many other of his Lizard soldiers. Grune then reveals his ace in the hole - Panthro. He offers to swap Panthro for the Sword of Omens. Just when all seems lost, Jaga and his clerics arrive and attack the Lizard army incessantly. By observing one of the Lizard soldiers setting a bomb, Lion-O learns that the device that he has is in fact a bomb and he uses it against the Lizards, tipping the scales back in the favor of the ThunderCats. As Claudus frees Panthro, the ThunderCat General fatally stabs Claudus, shocking everyone. Panthro turns out to be none other than Mumm-Ra, their ancient enemy. With their king dead and the sword in the hands of their enemies, all of the surviving ThunderCats are taken prisoner. While Mumm-Ra tortures Jaga to remove the spell on the Sword of Omens which prevents the sword form being touched by evil, Lion-O and the others escape from their cells, thanks to the help of one of the Lizards that lion-O had freed earlier. Lion-O retakes the sword and blasts Mumm-Ra with it. Lion-O, Tygra and Cheetara escape thanks to Jaga sacrificing himself. Before they leave, Jaga tells Lion-O to seek out the Book of Omens which lies at the foot of the setting sun. Characters Locations Notable Quotes Claudus: Thundera once again turns to you, noble warriors, to defend her. Tonight as we go into battle, I only ask that you fight like cats, for our ancestors, for the pride! Slithe: It's time to finally fall, Claudus. Lion-O: I can't believe it, Snarf. Technology was my dream. How did it become my nightmare? Trivia * This episode marks the debut of Mumm-Ra. We also learn that Mumm-Ra has the ability to change his form and that he cannot tolerate sunlight. * This is also the first episode to feature Slithe. * We see Lynx-O in this episode as well, but he is never mentioned by name. Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 1 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Screenshots - Omen - Part 2 - 001.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 2 - 002.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 2 - 003.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 2 - 004.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 2 - 005.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 2 - 006.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 2 - 007.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 2 - 008.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 2 - 009.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 2 - 010.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 2 - 011.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 2 - 012.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 2 - 013.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 2 - 014.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 2 - 015.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 2 - 016.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 2 - 017.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 2 - 018.png Category:Thundercats: 2011 TV episodes Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Tab Murphy